tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Neddre
Neddre is a Khajiit warrior and the Champion of the Two Moons, and is one of the greatest heroes in Tamrielic history. He is known as the founder and current Great Warrior of the Order of Justice, a special and relatively secretive organisation of vigilantes who bring down evildoers in cities and towns across Tamriel. He played a significant role in Skyrim's civil war on the Stormcloak side during his first years in Skyrim. Artifacts Neddre wears and wields various magical artifacts. Those artifacts are listed below: Current *Sallidadna (Ebony Warhammer) *Nightgallow (Crossbow) *Boots of Molog the Five-Handed, (Orcish boots the Daedric champion of the same name) *Rannveig's Armor (Ebony Armor) *Ebony Gauntlets *Masque of Clavicus Vile Other Artifacts *Faalthrad (Ancient Nord Battleaxe) *Helmet of Ra'kheran (Steel Plate Helmet) *Jasiir (Elven Bow) *Sheggorr (Elven Warhammer) Early History Pre-Birth (4E 176-89) Neddre's mother, Abkhazzi , was a direct descendant of the Mane and prophet Rid-T'har-ri'Datta, who had ruled Elsweyr thousands of years before as the first mane of the Datta Dynasty. The Datta clan still ruled after these two thousand years had passed. However, in 4E 176 the Jar'ka Clan of Pelletine, puppets of the Aldmeri Dominion, usurped the throne from them with large army of Altmer who called themselves the 'Pelletine Liberation Army,' who had only surfaced for the rebellion and had no previous history. Ra'kheran was the proposed mane of the Jajaawir, and was known for his ruthless aggression against his enemies, even being known to eat the hearts of slain enemies 'to absorb their souls.' This coincided with the Great War that was going on in the rest of Tamriel, and went virtually unnoticed because of this. Once the Dynasty was overthrown by the Jajaawir, Abkhazzi, then 12, fled from the palace in Ne Quin-al, and succeeded in making it across Elsweyr without being detected, but was captured on the border between Elsweyr and Cyrodiil, where she was heading to the Khajiit-majority city of Leyawiin on as a political refugee. Civil war soon began to rage, and Abkhazzi was sold into slavery by the Thalmor, and then shipped to the Summerset Isles. She was then bought by the half-breed (half Khajiit, half Altmer) Prince J'dara, who was well-known for being the son of current Queen with a Khajiit husband named merely "Jo." He was considered a prime candidate in taking the throne when she died. She had an affair with him in 4E 188 at age 23, and soon became pregnant with illegitimate children who had Datta blood, and because of this, J'dara sold her to a minor noble named Basha who ruled over a section of the city Dune back in Elsweyr, because he did not want his wife to find out about his affair with Abkhazzi. He did not tell Basha that she was a princess, but instead told her that she was only a servant who had worked at the Palace, and had been captured when it was raided. However, one of J'dara's servants who hated him very much told his wife and the Queen of this affair, and that Abkhazzi was of the Datta clan. The Queen was not troubled by this at first, saying that it was 'only another stupid clan of barbarians,' but was then reminded that these children could be advocates for the Throne of the Aldmeri Dominion. When reminded, she went insane and threw herself off the tower. J'dara then became king for a brief period before anyone found out about his scandal, but was soon removed due to this. Early Childhood (4E 189-99) Abkhazzi gave birth to Neddre and his siblings on 4th of Sun's Dawn 4E 189, in the Servants' Quarters of the Basha's mansion. He was taken to a separate room, because Basha's personal wise man, Khurjo, could tell that he had special gifts that needed to be nurtured. At birth, his brothers were Kharjad, M'arasha and Kharjo. His sisters were named Shahzee and Shahzira, Kuyara and Abiya. Growing up, Neddre was taught only by the finest Elven and Khajiit tutors in Dune, as well as Khurjo, who attempted teach him how to hone his 'voice,' which he was never able to do. This disappointed the old man. His favorite instructor was Far'jad, who was a slave on loan from the supreme clan head of the city, and who, as Ned did not know at the time, was also his uncle. His mother also taught him valuable skills in combat that he would one day learn to use well. He and his siblings were soon orphaned when their mother was assassinated. Soon, everything would change. They were only 7 years old at the time that this happened. Everyone knew that it was the Dark Brotherhood performing a job, but, what the children didn't know was that it was the Dominion who had hired them. And the children knew that the assassin was a Dunmer woman with a deep voice and evil look in her eyes, because before his mother had died, she had had an 'upholsterer' come over to refurnish her chair. They knew what she looked like because she came after them, too, and hushed them. She smiled wryly and said, "Shhhhhh...let me have my fun." She motioned towards them with her knife, silently chuckling to herself. However, just as she was about to slit Shahzee's throat, Basha's guards burst in and found her trying to kill them. She immediately fled out the window, and when the guards looked for her out in the street from the window in the room, she had completely vanished, without a trace. After their mother died, they were taken in by Basha, and he treated them like his own children. He was never told by his mother about his royal heritage. Later Childhood and Teenage Years (4E 199-204) When Basha, who was very old, died from a heart attack, the children, age 10, were sent to live with Basha's best friend, M'aiq the Liar, who at this time was wandering Elsweyr. They wandered the land with M'aiq and his son M'aiq, with whom they talked about many things, learning about the world outside of Dune. They learned many catchphrases and useful lies in lectures by M'aiq. Morrowind Attempted Immigration to Skyrim (4E 204-5) When they were fifteen, the siblings divided up into two groups: one bound for Morrowind, the other for Skyrim. Kharjo, M'aiq, Neddre, and Ma'randru-jo played their chances in Skyrim, where they heard were great opportunities, and fled across the border and ran into the Imperial checkpoints at Leyawiin, the Imperial City, and Bruma, but with their lying skills, these obstacles were passed with ease. At some point along the way, Neddre greatly offended all of his siblings and M'aiq, and was ostracized from the group. Enslavement in Zainsipilu (4E 205-9) After several weeks of wandering alone trying to reach Skyrim's border, he was exhausted when he reached it, and fell down on his hands and knees and prayed to the Two Moons and thanked them for keeping him alive during the hardship he endured. However, he was grabbed by Dunmer slavers who had taken a trip far out of the range of their cave, Zainsipilu, in the Ashlands to find fresh Beastfolk blood. He was soon taken to Morrowind, where he encountered his sister Shahzira, who had been captured in Morrowind whilst trying to make a small living in the slums of Balmora. She had been captured in the streets at night when no one was watching. When talking to Shahzira, he asked what happened to his sisters and Kharjad. She said that when they had been hailed by a gang of rogue Ashlanders, her twin Shahzee had been taken and Kharjad killed, and Kuyara and Abiya had split off from them after this happened and gone to Vivec instead of Balmora, and therefore she did not know the whereabouts of them. Freedom and Resumed Immigration (4E 209-10) When Neddre tired of his captivity, he found a strange power within him, possibly the 'voice' that Khurjo had told him about, and all of the slavers were thrown in different directions, many crashing into the hard rock wall of the cave headfirst, killing them instantly with hard blows to the head. He then grabbed a dead slaver's sword and brought down all of the slavers by his mighty hand. All the slaves were soon freed, but when he asked Shahzira if she wanted to go with him, she answered no, and that she would instead play her chances in the Summerset Isles. Neddre accepted her choice and resumed his journey to Skyrim. He went around the mountains on the western border of Morrowind bordering Skyrim, and went the way he had gone before, as he felt he needed to 'conquer it' (he may have been high on Skooma during most of this past ordeal), and passed the gate without any trouble at all. Skyrim Capture and the Helgen Incident (4E 210) He wandered the roads for a short time, feeling very relieved and tired. However, he would not be at rest for long, as his tail sprung up when he was caught right in the middle of a dispute between the Imperials and possibly some bandits in blue cuirasses who were caught on a bad day. When these bandits surrendered, they were manacled and thrown in two or three wagons. Neddre was arrested by a soldier named Thorjar, who arrested Neddre because he thought, due to being a Khajiit, that he was a criminal. Neddre exclaimed, "I am not with the lowlives! I just a bystander!", but the stubborn Nord did not listen. He was thrown in a wagon with a whiny thief named Lokir, the leader of these bandits, who, as he was informed by a man named Ralof, was their esteemed leader. His name was Ulfric Stormcloak. He was taken to a village called Helgen, where the villagers pointed at him and stared. A little girl asked who they were, but she was hurried inside by her parents. When they arrived at a small clearing with an execution block, they were all shoved out by an impatient Imperial. They lined up and were asked their names. When it came Neddre's turn, the soldier said, "Who are you?". Neddre answered impatiently, "Neddre of Dune, son of Abkhazzi." This execution in the clearing was obviously an important one, as there was that Thalmor emissary, and an Imperial general. Maybe these bandits in blue armor were not really bandits at all. Their leader was called up, and the general angrily read a letter while the Thalmor smiled. All of the blue coats raised a riot about her being there, implying that they were not friends of the Dominion, which Neddre began like about them, as the Thalmor in his neighborhood would make the children due the worst kind of work that they did not feel like doing. When they did not comply, they were given beatings. What especially made Neddre hate them was that they laughed the whole time, saying how inferior all other races except the Bosmer and Maormer were to them. The general read the scroll, and then motioned for all of them, one by one, to be executed. Only one was executed, and the rest became very angry and barked at the officials standing there. When it was his turn he stepped up to the block. The headsman was about to say "Come with me," but did not have the chance when, suddenly, without thought, he jumped up and used martial arts on the headsman, kicking straight through his chest and throwing him twenty feet. The Stormcloaks used this chance to free themselves and their leader and ran for the exit - when, all of a sudden, a dragon appeared out of nowhere and bellowed in Dovahzul, which he could somehow understand. He said, "I am free, free, to kill the folk of Nirn!" and as Imperial soldiers threw their arrows at him, they were consumed in fire, and fell, burnt all along their bodies, to the ground. The blue coats, who, as he was told in the scroll, were called Stormcloaks after their leader, and Imperials alike, hid in the now-ruined towers of Helgen and tried to stay alive. He ended up with an Imperial named Hadvar. Hadvar tried to show him fighting techniques and how to put on armor, but Neddre assured him that he had been trained by professionals in Elsweyr. Neddre brought down Stormcloaks with ease, which he would later come to regret, and came out not only with Hadvar, but also with the assistant of a torturer whom he had killed when nobody was looking because Neddre thought that this man looked like the one who beat him as a kitten. He would later find out that this was indeed true. Escape to Riverwood and Trip to Whiterun (4E 210) He walked with Hadvar and the assistant to the nearest village, named Riverwood. He followed Hadvar to his house, but the assistant did not, and instead went to drink mead at the inn to wash the dragon attack away. Neddre sat down with Hadvar's family and ate a nice meal, something that he had not had in days due to lack of money. They also gave him two purses full of Septims because he assured Hadvar's escape. They told him to use them well. He was sent by Alvor, Hadvar's uncle, to Whiterun to inform Jarl Balgruuf of the incident. He did so, and Balgruuf was quick to send the reserve Imperial soldiers and a team of guards to explore the site of this supposed attack. Skyrim (4E 210-18) After leaving Riverwood, Neddre first wandered the wilds of Skyrim Tbc going to expand the universe beyond Neddre Family Life Marriage to Sylgja Adoption of Children from the Streets of Whiterun and Honorhall Birth of Ma'jhad Building of Lakeview Manor Appearances * Neddrean Canon Category:Males Category:Khajiit Category:Nobility Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Stormcloaks Category:Dawnguard Category:Companions Category:Penitus Oculatus Category:Dragonborns Category:Tongues